deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Nastya's Holdout
The air sirens rang out loudly as the scouts reported another swarm, heading directly towards the gates of Nastya's Holdout. Men and Women took up weapons and headed for the main defense points, the crowd slowly dispersing until only the children remained inside the compound. The siren kept on ringing as people manned barricades and make-shift walls. The sound of a gun clicked behind me, and a group of men jogged over towards the Main Gate. Another five minutes later and the gunfire began to sound. First the Roof Tops, then the Main Gate, followed by a stream of infected spilling into the Junk Yard. Screams and moans filled the air as men and woman were killed during the savage fight with the encroaching hoards of undead. "Incoming!" yelled out a soldier as a trio of mighty explosions filled the air. Fire balls roared up into the air as men with grenade launchers fired into the ranks of the ghouls. More and more men ran to aid their comrades as I took up a weapon. I hefted the machine gun into my arms and made towards the gates, though doom might already be set in my fate, I was ready to fight to the death. Nastya's Holdout is one of the very last fallback points of the survivors living in Fairview. Here, the first survivors gathered and fortified a long-abandoned industrial site. All new players (survivors) start at this outpost. The deserted and dilapidated Warehouses, Factories and other storage facilities were raided for supplies and once empty provided plenty of living space for the new inhabitants. Gradually as more valuable items were dragged from the city and many more young men and women made the holdout their new home it began to take on the appearance of a small town. The outpost has come a long way, more and more buildings have been transformed into the useful locations listed below. Nastya's holdout is the first of the four outposts that were populated, as it was conveniently located outside the city, and had the perfect topography to defend in case a mass swarm of infected decided to attack. A large hill overlooks the dirt road that is used as the Holdout's main gate. Atop this hill, is a crude wall of sandbags that serves as the actual "gate". (It is speculated that because the infected manage to swarm to the Holdout every day, there has never been time to make an actual gate good enough to prevent entry, so guards are just sent to protect it in hopes that the time never comes when that wall is breached.) The entire Holdout itself is surrounded by large barbwire fences, that are also regularly guarded by a team of chosen inhabitants of Nastya's Holdout. The south is home to the junkyard, which contains piles and piles of rubble that make it dangerous to enter as these obstructions force the infected to swarm in tight spaces. It is advised to never enter the city from this location, as the guards of this section are trained to kill on sight. Small armories are scattered about the other areas, but some near the main gate are used by trained riflemen to pick off any targets before they give the sentries at the main gate area any trouble. Nastya's Holdout has everything a survivor needs to get on his/her feet and make a living in the new world. The Notice Board that provides work for all the inhabitants is a regularly busy area, as is the Meeting Hall, where several activities take place and organized "clans" are often found. The "bank", holds all the funds that belong to the Holdout's many inhabitants. The importance of money is even more emphasized in this bleak economy, as frequent murders have been known to take place for the most trivial of items and spare change. In the Inner City, Survivors are frequently looted by other survivors as they lay dying from zombie wounds. The storage holds the other miscellaneous items that belong to the survivors. The Holdout gives a feeling of security, unless the infected decide to mount their almost daily assaults on the outpost. For more on these assaults, visit the article on Outpost Attacks. The name of this Outpost may be a tribute to the wife of AdminPwn Nastya. Location The outpost is located at the far-western zone of the map. Below are some screenshots taken from the Inner City near the entrance of Nastya's Holdout. It is the current starting point of all new survivors, due to the fact that the weakest zombies appear here and that no unique mutations or bosses(except Burning Zombie mini-bosses) will spawn at the Holdout. Difficulty Nastya's Holdout has the lowest threat level (blue) and is the starting outpost. This means only normal zombies (male, female, fat male and fat female) will spawn. The strongest zombie here is the flaming zombie on some occasions. * Using a chainsaw or machine gun will do you some good since all zombies here have health as high as 36 (male fat zombie) and will reward you with lots of exp. Even with a dilmar ps you can grind up 7,000+ exp in one OA. * Flaming zombies will frequently spawn a couple of blocks away. With multiplayer on there can be more boss spawns (2-3) in one area. * Nastyas isn't the best place for looting being in the lowest threat level, however looting south of Nastyas till you reach a dead end, and left for a couple of blocks, will reward you with loots plentiful at Dogg's Stockade, and anything north west of Fort Pastor. * When moving to a new outpost you should consider waiting till your close to level 15+ (if you are an athlete you can leave for the other 3 outposts at level 10), since if you focus on agility over all other stats you can place it to 100 to escape stronger zombies. Moving to Precinct 13 is risky but not hard. Moving here is easy if you head 1 block right of natyas until you get to the end of the area. Now go 3 blocks down from Nastyas and head right till you reach a dead end. Now head 15+ blocks down. Then take the road into the orange zone by turning right for 4 blocks (intill you get to the end of the fourth area) and head south. Last part is to head right for a final time once you reach the end. You are now in the orange zone. The whole trip is relatively easy and should be about 30-32 blocks. * Moving to Doggs is rather easy. Go one block right of Natyas till you get to the end of the zone then head up. From then on hug the right side if the map for (4-6) blocks untill you can turn right. Now head three blocks right and straight upward. Once you can turn again you will be in the outpost zone. (Note: Due to the map change Doggs now has a southern entrance rather than nothern and eastern, making it easier to find). * For Fort pastor head straight right for 29 (or 30) blocks then down for 3-4 blocks. It is the easiest pattern to follow of all outpost, however it is difficult as bosses have cycles that they go through to continuously spawn, if you aren't levels 30+ i recommend you head to p-13 as bosses dont appear as often. (Note: flaming titans and mothers, will still spawn in the yellow zone so be careful) High agility is recommended to escape bosses and stronger zombies if they appear. Mission Difficulty Nastya's Hideout has twelve missions, which are always simple missions to complete. These missions are the three mission types: *Search - Looting missions *Search-and-resuce - Rescue survivors *Search-and-destroy - Killing zombies; may also involve looting corpses Some of the missions sound difficult but they can be easily completed with teamwork. In The Cull, all you have to do is kill 100 zombies, they appear up to thirty at a time, everyone simply can stick together and fire at multiple target then when it dies they attack the next target. Outpost Attacks Nastya's Holdout has outpost attacks and they are quite easy. It is most benefical to a player's cash to use a good melee weapon or chainsaw to complete them, as most of the zombies do not give much exp per kill and it can end up being a waste of ammunition, especially for the less powerful weapons, Beta Tomcat, for example. Also, it is easier to get more exp on single player than multiplayer as other players will steal your kills. If an outpost attack is too difficult for a survivor, then an easier way to kill the zombies without much effort is to go close to the guards and then move away before they kill a zombie, that way you get to weaken zombies and take them down faster but not lose any exp. Loot Nastya's Hideout has the lowest quality loot, for it is in the blue danger zone, and the Holdout Trade zone. Ammo consists of : *.32 handgun ammo (very common) *9mm handgun ammo (very common) *.38 handgun ammo* *5.5mm rifle ammo *20 Gauge Shells *16 Gauge Shells* *These ammo types can be found in the green zone, but not the blue zone The most common types of loot in Nastya's Hideout area is ; #.32 handgun ammo #9mm handgun ammo #Steri strips #Plasters #1-10 food Loot Route A good loot route for Nastyain's end zone in the yellow zone and earns flak jackets, kevlar vests, 5.5mm and even 7.5mm, only if you stay for there long enough, is the Nastyain End Zone. The directions are: *Head down 14 blocks *Head right 4 blocks *Head down till you reach a dead end But Nastyains should be alert as the Nastyain End Zone is a yellow-danger area, meaning bones, reapers and small bloats will populate the area along with sirens, but they should be rare. There is also a chance of mothers and titans if one gets too close to Precinct 13. It is possible to reach Nastyain End zone as a level one. All you have to do is be patient. Meaning even a level five with can go to the N-EZ. Gallery Entrance into Nastyas.png|Entrance into Nastya's Outpost. Guards of Nastyas.png|Guards of Nastya's Outpost. natya's_holdout_out_location.jpg|Nastya's Holdout map location. Nastya to Stockade.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Dogg's Stockade. Junkyard Nastya2FortPastor map.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Fort Pastor. Nastya to P13.png|Route from Nastya's Holdout to Precinct 13. Category:Locations